Sharing
by Senritsu Lee
Summary: “Aw crap! Son of a!” Matt whined. He didn’t restart. Instead he set down his controller for once. He was feeling rather hungry, since he didn’t eat anything in 7 hours. He threw away his cigarette. Matt x Mello


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, a Death Note, or it's characters. If I did, everybody would be going gay for each other.**

**(flashes a giant smile)**

-------------------

**-Sharing-**

Matt was sitting on his couch, playing with his PS3 of course. You could hear the tapping of the buttons and the sound of screeching tires in the back round. His hair was fairly messy, and his goggles were hanging around his neck. He was hunched over and staring way too close at the television.

He pressed the pause button and put out the cancer stick he was recently smoking. Then he took out another one and a lighter to light it. Putting it back to his mouth, he resumed the game. Several minutes passed.

"Aw crap! Son of a--!!" Matt whined.

He didn't restart. Instead he set down his controller for once. He was feeling rather hungry, since he didn't eat anything in 7 hours. He threw away his cigarette.

_Crack!  
Crunch!_

Sitting across the room was his blonde leather clad friend, Mello. He was eating chocolate while hacking on _his_ computer. Sometimes he wondered how the hell Mello could stay so fucking skinny while eating about 2 pounds of chocolate everyday.

_Crack!  
Crunch!_

He didn't feel like making something for himself. Or did he feel like going out to eat. What he thought right now was.

He was hungry. There was _food _in front of him.

He knew Mello most likely wouldn't give him any. But he was god damn hungry.

"Hey Mello."

"What, Matt?"

"Could I have some chocolate?"

"Fuck no. Get some yourself."

"Common, you could at least _**share**_, you got like, _**tons**_ of _**chocolate**_ anyway!"

"I said go get some yourself. And not from my stash."

"_So it's 'go get some yourself'?" _It means, Mello ain't gonna _give it himself._ And that Matt had to get it _himself._

Matt thought of something brilliant, or so he thought. But chances are that he was going to get killed.

"Fine."

_Crack!  
Crunch!_

That was the signal. Matt strode over to the sitting Mello.

"What is it now Matt? I told you I'm not giving you any of my fucking chocolate!"

_CRACK!  
CRUNCH!_

Matt bent down.

"Mmph!" The next thing Mello knew was that:

One. Something invaded his mouth and his bottom lip hurt.

Two. The chocolate in his mouth was gone.

Three. The chocolate in his hand was gone.

Four. The little fucking bastard was walking away with both of it.

"MATT GET THE FUCK BACK HERE WITH MY CHOCOLATE!!"

Matt cringed at the sound of that. Then he quickly started to eat the chocolate. But before he could do that, he was tackled to the floor. Mello had him straddled and was sitting on his hips. Then he bent over so that his head was right above Matt's.

"Fucking bitch…", Mello whispered.

"Soo uhh.. Lets share?" Matt replied.

Matt still had the stolen chocolate in his mouth and the rest of the bar in his right hand. He smirked and then raised his head and planted his lips on Mello's. Soon they were fighting for the chocolate. Then it was gone.

"See, isn't sharing good?"

"Fuck no."

With that, Mello pulled on his goggles a bit and snapped them back. Then before Matt could even yelp in pain, he punched him in the nose, and then he finally knocked him out. Mello took what was left of his chocolate and went back to what he was doing. Leaving the beat up Matt on the floor.

Hours later he regained consciousness. He groaned, really loudly. Because his head, especially his _face_ hurt like a bitch.

"Finally up Sleeping Beauty?"

Except Matt was anything but a beauty now. His face was covered in dried blood from his nose. And two really big ugly bruises also covered his face.

**THE END?**

--------------------------------------

Actually this is the end of the story. O3O

Lol I made Mello swear too much. Sorry for the grammar errors. And I hope my bad writing didn't kill any of you.

Please review! I'd like to see what people think.


End file.
